Rust/Quotes
Calling Crewmates While Downed *''"Fuckin' help me!"'' *''"Help!"'' *''"Get me the fuck up!"'' ''Reviving a player (AI only) *"I'll get you up."'' *''"Back on your feet."'' *''"Come on, get up."'' *''"I got you."'' Getting revived *''"Appreciate it."'' *''"Thanks."'' *''"It's fucking payback time."'' Masking Up *''"About time I get my payday."'' *''"You ready for some action, punks?"'' *''"I'll show you how this shit is done."'' *''"It's time. Let's go."'' *''"About fucking time. Let's go."'' *''"Let's get this show on the road."'' *''"I'm never tired of this shit. Let's go."'' *''"Let's go, motherfuckers."'' *''"This is what I live for."'' *''"Time to make some money."'' *''"Let's fucking do this."'' Stealth Security Guards *''"Watch it, guard."'' *''"Stay back, guard."'' *''"Careful, guard." '' *''"Guard."'' *''"Guard on patrol."'' *''"Look out, guard." '' *''"Stay fucking quiet." '' Map Specific Quotes Aftershock *''"Jesus Christ. What's that fucking smell?" '' Beneath the Mountain *''"Cocksucking murkies here!"'' *''"Yes! Yeah!" '' Birth of Sky When Skydiving *''"Ah, fuck!" '' *''"Ah, shit!" '' *''"Son of a bitch!" '' Undercover *''"Piece of shit!"'' *''"Answer!"'' *''"Cocksucker!'' *''"I'll blow your head into pieces you punk!"'' *''"You're a fucking moron, huh?"'' *''"You wanna die punk, huh?"'' *''"I'll fuck your ass!"'' *''"I'll break your fucking face! You hear me!?" '' Special Enemies Bulldozer *''"Piece of trash dozer!"'' *''"Got a punk-ass dozer here!" '' *''"Fucking dozer!" '' Cloaker *''"Fuck off Cloaker!" '' *''"Got the bitch-ass cloaker!"'' *''"Punk-ass cloaker is dead!"'' *"Suck my fat cock, you Cloaker fuck!" *''"Fuck your Cloaker ass!"'' *''"Piece of trash Cloaker!"'' *''"Suck my fat dick, Cloaker!"'' * "Bitch-ass Cloaker killed!" * "Punk-ass Cloaker down!" Shield *''"Bitch-ass shield!"'' *''"Spotted a fucking Shield."'' *''"It's a punk-ass Shield!" '' *''"Killed the bitch-ass shield!" '' *''"I got the bitch-ass shield!" '' *''"Shithead's dead!"'' *''"Fuck you, shield fuck!"'' SWAT Van Turret *''"Spotted a turret!"'' *''"It's a motherfucking turret!"'' *''"Turret! Watch out!" '' *''"Shit! Turret!" '' Taser *''"Motherfucking Taser!" '' *''"Look out! Taser!" '' *''"I got the Taser fuck!" '' *''"Killed the bitch-ass Taser!"'' Pager Responses *''"All good over here. How's it looking for you guys?" '' *''"You guys seen Hellboy? Great fucking movie. They really should do a third one."'' *''"Nope. Everything is good over here."'' *''"Marcus tried rubbing my shoulders. I mean, what the fuck? Can we swap partners?"'' *''"So this VR gaming thing. What's your thoughts on it? The future or what?"'' *''"What's up with this shitty radio? It's like it has a life of its own or something." '' *''"Fuck. I think I left the oven on at home." '' *''"I don't get people who like white chocolate more than milk chocolate. I mean, what the fuck?"'' *''"I'm having a juicy ass steak when I get home. That's for fucking sure."'' *''"Sorry, control. Just contemplating if I should chase some pussy tonight or just go home and eat some mango instead. What do you think?"'' *''"You know, I always considered Boromir the best character in The Lord of The Rings. He's just misunderstood."'' *''"Hey, you guys know if the boss's daughter is single? She's fiiiine."'' *''"Marcus is getting some burgers. You want some?"'' *''"Sorry, control. Just remembering the time I killed a man with my bare hands."'' *''"Sorry, control. I must had pressed the wrong button by accident." '' *''"Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof. Hehehe... Remember that song?"'' *''"Wife made some pot roast if you boys are hungry. Come and get it."'' *''"Nothin' wrong, 'cept I'm fuckin' bored out of my mind."'' *''"I got some extra snack pudding if any of you wants some."'' *''"Sorry, but Jesus Christ, this job fuckin' sucks. Aren't you bored?"'' *''"Sorry, lights went out for a sec. I'm not very fond of the dark. Heh heh."'' *''"Yo, you got any nuts over there? You know, those honey roasted ones? Fuckin' love those."'' *''"I coulda made it in porn. Just saying, you know? I coulda."'' *''"Sorry, control. Marcus fell over and started crying. He's good now, though."'' *''"Sorry, control. Something just got me thinking of a man who died in my arms after I choked his scrawny little throat. Uhh... kiddin'."'' *''(mimicking radio static) "...sometime...putting...all good...control."'' *''"Someone's breaking in. Heh, just kiddin'."'' *''"We're good. I'm just... fuckin' sleepy." (yawning)'' *''"It's all good. Just wanted to ask if I could take my shift on Saturday."'' *''"Sorry, control. I just came to think how easy it is to break someone's neck. 'Snap,' it says. Just kiddin'. How the hell should I know, right?"'' Throwables *''"You like this punk?"'' *''"Piggies want some food?"'' *''"Eat this bitch!"'' *''"Take that cocksuckers!" '' *''"Surprise, bitch!"'' *''"Take this, asshole!"'' *''"You want some of this?"'' Dominating Civilians *''"Don't move." '' *''"Don't make me kill you." '' *''*mocking voice "Wah! Wah! Is the little baby scared now?" *normal voice* "Fucking bitch."'' *''"Down on the ground!" '' *''"Down!" '' *''"Get the fuck down!" '' *''"Hey! Don't move!" '' *''"Stay put, bitch." '' *''"Stay the fuck still." '' *''"Stay the fuck down." '' *''"You try any stupid shit and you die." '' *''"The fuck you looking at, huh? Look away." '' *''"On the fucking ground!" '' *''"Kiss the fucking ground!"'' *''"Want me to break your fuckin' neck, asshole?"'' Law Enforcement *''"Drop it cocksucker!" '' *''"Drop it bitch!" '' *''"Drop it!" '' *''"Cuff yourself!" '' *''"Hands up!" '' *''"Hands up in the fucking air!" '' *''"Hands up punk!" '' *''"Tie yourself up bitch!" '' Deployables *''"Body bag case right here."'' *''"Body bag case deployed."'' *''"First Aid Kit. Get your Band-Aid here."'' *''"Meds here for anyone who needs it."'' *''"I placed some drugs over here."'' *''"Ammo bag in place."'' *''"If you need extra ammo, I got you covered."'' *''"I dropped some ammo over here."'' *''"Extra ammo over here."'' *''"Medic bag in place."'' *''"I got a Medic bag in place."'' *''"I dropped a Medic bag over here."'' *''"Medic bag here."'' Completing a Heist *''"Take notes bitches! This is how we roll." '' *''"You guys are alright."'' *''"These assholes think they can stop us?"'' *''"Boom! Fuckin' easy."'' *''"Hell yeah, you fuckers, that's how we do it."'' *''"These punk-ass bitches won't even know what hit 'em."'' *''"I think I could get used to this sneaky shit."'' *''"That shit was fuckin' exciting. What's next?"'' *''"That's how it's fuckin' done!"'' *''"Gotta give it to ya, you all know your shit."'' *''"Time to celebrate with a couple of cold ones."'' *''"We fucking did it!"'' *''"Not so bad, motherfuckers!"'' *''"Fuck me, that was smooth."'' Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Quotes